Dexter Morgan/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Norman Bates (by Thats random369) "Tonight, it all happens tonight" 2:24 AM Killers Name: Mrs. Norma Bates Age: Unknown Occupation: Owner of the Bates Motel Killings: May 14, 1992: a woman was stabbed to death with a kitchen knife while in bed, the body had some nail polish in one of the wounds. Mrs. Bates was not called into court because "there was no proof" she had been in the motel that day. June 9, 1996: a young woman was found dead in a swamp just 30 km from the motel. There was cuts done by the exact same knife as the woman 4 years before. But the other cops didn't notice so there were no charges. June 31, 2001: A young woman by the name of Marrion Crane was found dead in the shower of the Bates motel suit #1. The body was found and called in by Mr. Norman Bates. Mr. Bates said that his mother had been sick in her room all day. No charges were pressed. "This one has been on my list for a long time, but tonight she'll be dead" 3:00 AM Mrs. Bates is walking down the stairs of her house, a knife in her hand, her hair covering her face. Dexter is hiding behind a door. As she walks by, Dexter readies his garrot, he sneaks behind her but as he is about to put the garrot around her neck, a floor board creaks. Mrs. Bates turns around, revealing him to not to be MRS.'Bates at all, but to indeed be Norman Bates. He turns around and slashes Dexter's arm. Dexter shrieks in pain and drops his garrot, but quickly draws his knife. Norman then tries to stab Dexter with a needle filled with rat poison, but Dexter dodges and elbows Norman in the back of the head, bringing him to the ground. Norman reaches out for his knife but he is kicked in the face, knocking him oncounciese. 3:49 AM Norman awakes wrapped in plastic. He looks around to see that he's in a dojo also wrapped in plastic. He looks to his right to see pictures of his victims on the wall. He looks to his left to see Dexter wearing a welding mask, stang next to a table with knives, saws and other pointy objects. Dexter looks at him ''"Oh I see your awake" Bates squirms and screams'' "Where am I? Why are you doing this?" Dexter laughs ''"Why? Why? Maybe because your a monster, maybe because you killed three innocent people just for the hell of it. But I have to ask why did you kill them Bates, why? Bates then whimpers "I cant control it sometimes I just have to kill, if I could change it would but I cant so please just let me go!" ''Dexter then says blandly ''"So what your saying is you kill because your insane, I'm sorry Bates thats the wrong answer" Dexter then raises the knife and stabs him to death. He then grabs his electric saw and puts on the mash and says "And here we go." And starts sawing. '''Winner: Dexter Morgan Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Reason The version of Norman Bates used in this battle was a composite of the film and television series. Battle vs. Hannibal Lecter (Movies) (by MrPacheco101) "The moon seems full tonight." Dexter is sitting in his SUV spying on a villa off the coast of Miami Beach; his prey is considered to be his most dangerous and elusive he ever encountered. Within the villa former psychatrist Hannibal Lecter is eating a plate of liver and fava beans to his enjoyment, ubeknowst to him Dexter is behind him lying in wait with is garrote. Dexter then pounces on the cannibal killer, but he realises his presence and moves out of the way and elbows Dexter in the face causing him to be knocked back. "Well, Well, Well, I never thought I would have anymore guests coming over tonight?" Hannibal says as he began to reach for the knife on the table. "Yeah, but I wasnt really invited though." Dexter said back. Then grabs a knife from his pocket then takes a swipe at Hannibal. Ah, I see well thats too bad then." Hannibal then grabs Dexter's arm and tries to stab him, but Dexter also grabs his arm. Locked in a struggle Dexter head butts Hannibal causing him to stagger back then slashes his arm. Hannibal held his arm in pain and sees Dexter ready to strike again, but he grabs Dexter by the arm and throws him in the ground then starts punching him in the face. Dexter then kicks Hannibal back and gets up wiping the blood off his face. "My you are not like the people I met throughout the years" Hannibal says as he runs his fingers across his face, feeling the blood fickle between his finger " I might say that you are just like me, chap." he said grinning. "I may not be like the people you've met, but your the kind of guy i find skulking in a deep dark corner waiting for tiny scraps to come by." Dexter says then charges at the cannibal doctor and swipes a left hook. Hannibal dodges the attack and gets behind Dexter and grapples him in a headlock; Dexter is trying to break free from his grasp,but much to his suprise Hannibal just wont budge. "Ha ha it seems I've outdone you boy!" Hannibal said as he tightens his grip"Now at least before i let you go let me tell a story about a beautiful woman I've met so recently."Dexter is still trying to find his way out. "It was a friday afternoon and this woman from Homicide Department came to my door, I think her name was Deborah ,yes, Deborah Morgan i presume."Dexters eyes began to widen and Hannibal recognizes the sign."Oh Ho! it seems you must have some kinde of relationship with this woman i presume, well then you must want me continue." "Now as i was sayin, this woman named Deborah came to my door and wanted me to ask a couple a questions, so I obliged" Dexter expression began to swril between fear and anger." I let her in my home and answered her questions, but she wanted more than i expected you see."Hannibal senses Dexter's mixed emotions and smilies " It seems she knew my motives here in this robust city and wanted to take me down, but i couldn't let that happen so...... I silenced her." Dexter hears this in a state of shock."Deborah" he thought. The only close thing he had to family. "But i couldn't let this beautiful, gorgeous, body go to waste." Hannibal goes on."So I took it down to the basement and chopped out the most delicate ,important, and the most suculent a body like this could offer." Hannibal paused " So tonight i ate her liver and I must say before you suprised earlier, it was the most delicious i ever had." "Deborah" Dexter thought as his mind began to swirl with thoughts of those important to him he lost, His foster Father harry, his wife Rita, his biological mother, and now his foster sister the only close renmant of a family he onced had gone. "What are you gonna do now Dexter?" a voice said Dexter looks up and see's an image of his Foster Father Harry. "Are you gonna let him kill you ,Dex?" Harry asked " He killed the only thing you ever had to a family" Dexter looks at him with anger in his eyes " No." he said and spots a knife on the table. Hannibal sees a flash a blue and red across the window "Well it seems the men in blue are here it seems i have to cut our visit shor--" Hannibal yells in pain as Dexter plunges a knife in his shoulder causing him to lose his grip; Dexter then punches Hannibal twice in the stomach then in the face causing him to be knocked back."I'm gonna leave you in pieces for these guys to pick up" Dexter said then tries to stab Hannibal. Hannibal then elbows Dexter in the stomach and lands a uppercut on his chin knocking him down." No my friend I tend to live a peaceful life without all this ruckus" Hannibal said as he grabbed a chair from the ground " So I bid you farewell Mr.Morgan" he said then slammes the chair on Dexter knocking him unconcious. "Dexter? Dexter? Hey Dexter come on man wake up man." a voice calls out. Dexter groggles and opens up his eyes to see Det. Angel Batista, FBI Agent Clarice Starling, and an investigation room cleaning up the mess. "Dexter Whoo man you gave me a scare hombre,how did you get here man?" Batista said. "Ugh. I got a call from Deborah sayin to come up here" Dexter lies as he started to get up."Where is she any way" he asked. Batista looks down in sorrow " I don't know how to say this but she's gone man.Same goes for the bastard who done this to her. I'm sorry man." "I see." Dexter said solemly , then looks at the moon hoovering above. "The moon looks full tonight and its presence is ever so clear" 'Winner:'Tie: it seems Hannibal got away from Dexter before he could do anything to him or he can do anything to Dexter. Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Reason Dexter was given Judo abilities despite never having trained in Judo. Battle vs. Saeko Busujima (by MrPacheco101) “Tonight’s the night. Its gonna happen” 12:00 midnight In a abandoned dojo Dexter is preparing his kill site, coating the walls with clear plastic tarpaulin to catch the spilled blood, covering the floor with newspaper to soak up all the blood dripping on the floor, setting up the table for his victim to lay, placing photos to adorn the killers guilty conscious, and a some biodegradable garbage bags to wrap his victim’s remains in. The target has been on Dexter’s list for such a long, but now the time has come to get what she deserves. Name: Saeko Busujima Age: 18 Occupation: senior student at Fuijimi High School, president of the Fuijimi Kendo Club, and former champion of the Kyoto Kendo Tournament. History: Nov.12 2005: a man attacked Mrs. Busujima on her way home, she defended herself with her bokku and cracked the man’s ribcage puncturing his lung and crushed his skull causing severe brain damage, the man died before he was evacuated to the hospital; Ms. Busujima was acquitted of first degree manslaughter under the fact she was “defending” herself. Nov.27 2005: during practice in the Kendo Club Ms. Busujima severely injured a fellow male student, he was rushed into the ambulance, but died before he was admitted in to the hospital. No charges were presses against Ms. Busujima under the fact that the death was labeled “accidental”. Dec.30 2005: a man in his late 40s was found dead in a dark alley, his temple was caved in, both legs broken, arm twisted outward, and his back broken in three places. Ms. Busujima was the only witness who found the dead body in the alley, some people were suspicious that ms. Busujima was the culprit, but no evidence pointed her to the case so the death was labeled “Theft and Robbery”, but nothing was taken. “Your time has come Ms. Busujima and there’s no escaping this time.” Dexter thought to himself as checks his knifes’ sharpness. 2:00 a.m. Dexter is picking the lock of Saeko’s house with ease, meanwhile inside the house Saeko wearing a violet kimono with a eloquent floral design is meditating in a private shrine her house; she holds a katana from her family’s collection to practice with after meditating. Unbeknownst to her Dexter is slowly creeping up on Saeko with his garrote in hand and ready to strike, Saeko unsheathes a third of a blade and sees a image of a Dexter creeping up behind her, Saeko then unsheathes the katana and strikes at him, but Dexter barely dodges the attack and drops the garrote on the floor. “Shit! Not good.” Dexter thought to himself now realizing that his victim know he is here. Saeko gets up off the floor and turns to face the serial killer.” I suggest you leave while you have the chance.” Saeko said with her cold blue eyes staring straight into Dexters. ”Not yet.” Dexter said then points at her. “Not without you.” A smirk appears across Saeko’s face “Suit yourself.” She said then charges at Dexter and tries to slash him, but he dodges the attack then pulls out a knife from his back pocket and tries to slash the wrist holding the katana until Saeko blocks the attack with it and pushes him back. Saeko then tries to impale the sword into Dexter’s chest, but he moves out the way and gets behind the young swordswoman and gets her in a headlock; Dexter then squeezes Saeko’s neck trying to cut the blood circulation from the brain to make her unconscious, realizing she must do something fast Saeko stomps on Dexter’s foot causing him to loose his grip around her neck, then elbows him in the stomach causing him to groan in pain, finally turning around and slashes Dexter in the chest. Dexter yelps in pain and puts his hand across his wound, he then looks up and sees Saeko charging at him with the katana over her head and ready to strike. Saeko then swings the sword down at Dexter, but the serial killer grabs the arm holding the blade before it can touch him and twists it causing Saeko to drop the weapon, and finally throws her facedown on the ground. Dexter grabs the garrote laying on the floor and wraps it around the young girl’s neck; Saeko then starts to suffocate and scratches her neck to get the noose off, but with no success. Saeko’s eyes began to close, her struggles become weaker, until finally she loses conscious. Dexter then looses the noose and drags the unconscious girl into his planned kill site. 2:45 a.m. Saeko wakes up and finds herself naked on a table in a empty dojo wrapped in plastic, she tries to move her body only to realize that her body is also wrapped in plastic. ”Where am I?” she thought to herself, Saeko then starts to scan the room and sees pictures of her victim and a array of tools laying on a tray.” Where the hell am I?” she said “Your awake.” A voice said. Saeko turns her head around and sees Dexter sitting in chair wearing a lab apron and gloves.” Who are you?” Saeko said sternly.” Who? Me?” Dexter said then gets up off the chair “ Just someone who’ll pass judgment on what you have done.” He said as he grabs a scaple from the tray and gets behind the trapped girl. Saeko then turns her head to face the photos of her past victim.” Heh, I knew I’ll be caught someday, but not like this” She said with a light tone.” Yeah that’s what most of them say sometimes.” Dexter says then lightly slices Saeko’s right cheek. “Ah.” Saeko squeals when she is cut, then Dexter takes a drop of blood from the wound and puts it on a slide. ”It seems you have been doing this a long time.” Saeko said looking at the precision of her captor’s work.” Talking won’t get you anywhere.” Dexter said as he grabs a knife from the tray.” Your right, but at least I know I have something that makes me whole.” Saeko said looking at her captor. ”What is that?” Dexter question. “ The feeling.” Saeko said. “ The feeling u get being on top of those who are weak.” A wicked smile creeps up on her face. “ The feeling of being drunk on power!” Her eyes began to be filled with madness. “ The feeling of that unquenchable pleasure that thrives in your heart!” Saeko yells, then looks at Dexter with her cold, blue eyes. “ You know that feeling, don’t you?” She said. A grin appears on Dexter appears on his face as he puts a ball of cotton in the young psychopaths mouth to keep her from speaking anymore. “ I know that feeling Saeko.” Dexter said brushing Saeko’s cheek. “ But unlike you…” Dexter then holds the knife up in the air. “ I know how to control it.” Then plunges the knife into her chest, killing her instantly; her eyes still cold as before. Dexter then takes the knife out of her chest and puts it in the tray, he then takes out the saw cutter. “ Showtime.” Dexter said then turns it on. 3:00 a.m. Dexter is driving his boat far away from the shoreline into the deep murky depths with garbage bags full of Saeko’s remain. Dexter stops the boat and throws the bags into the murky water depth where they will be engulfed by the oceanic trench, he then looks at the moon with a smile “Tonight, was a good night.” Winner: Dexter. Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Reason Dexter was given Judo abilities despite never having trained in Judo. Saeko Busujima also never trained in karate as far as we know. Category:Battle Subpage